Donny Ramirez
"Pirate Force Green!" Donny Ramirez is Pirate Force Green of the Pirate Force Rangers. Bio He is a pacifist who causes trouble because he wants to avoid fighting. When frightened, Don will cower behind either Lola, Joey, or Orion but mostly Lola, often resulting in an elbow to the stomach. Pirate Force Green Donny possesses the least amount of skill, as shown from his falling from tall buildings. In battle, however, he duel-wields the High Seas Blasters, focusing his fire on a single enemy in turn without the acrobatic flourish of Pirate Force Pink. Arsenal *Legendary Morpher *Legendary Buckle *High Seas Sabre *High Seas Blaster *Legendary Ranger Keys Zords *Racer Zord Legendary Mode As a Pirate Force Ranger, High Seas Green has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for green or black, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. Green Rangers Green Mighty Morphin Ranger *Green Ranger **Dragon Dagger Green Ranger *Green Ranger *Star Rod *Lion Staff Zeo Ranger IV - Green *Zeo Ranger IV Green **Weapons ***Zeo Power Hatchets ***Zeo Cannon Green Turbo Ranger *Green Turbo Ranger Galaxy Green *Galaxy Green **Weapons ***Quasar Saber ***Transdagger ****Trans Blaster Green Lightspeed Ranger *Green Lightspeed Ranger **Weapons ***V-Lancer Time Force Green *Time Force Green **Weapons ***Chrono Sabers ***Vortex Blaster S.P.D. Green Ranger *S.P.D. Green Ranger **DeltaMax Striker S.W.A.T. Mode *S.P.D. S.W.A.T. Mode **Delta Enforcer Green Mystic Ranger *Green Mystic Ranger **Morphing Devices ***Mystic Morpher **Weapons ***Magi Staff ****Axe Mode Ranger Operator Series Green *Ranger Operator Series Green **Weapons ***Nitro Blaster ***Turbo Axe Samurai Green *Samurai Green **Weapons ***Spin Sword Dino Charge Green Ranger *Dino Charge Green Ranger **Weapons ***Dino Blade Blaster ****Dino Charge Morpher ****Dino Saber ***Dino Chargers ****Dino Charger #4 - Raptor Charger (Velociraptor) ****Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) Ranger 4 *Ranger 4 **Weapons ***Express Blaster ***Tunnel Axe Black Rangers Black Mighty Morphin Ranger *Black Ranger **Power Axe Black Aquitar Ranger *Black Aquitar Ranger **Aquitian Saber Black Space Ranger *Black Space Ranger **Weapons ***Astro Blaster ***Lunar Lance ***Quadro Blaster **Vehicles ***Black Galaxy Glider Black Wild Force Ranger *Black Wild Force Ranger **Jungle Sword Black Dino Ranger *Black Dino Ranger **Weapons ***Brachio Staff Black Overdrive Ranger *Black Overdrive Ranger **Weapons ***Drive Slammer ***Drill Blaster Black Lion Warrior *Black Lion Warrior Ultraforce Black *Ultraforce Black **Morphing Devices ***Gosei Morpher **Power Cards ***Rockrush Other Colors Zeo Ranger V - Red *Zeo Ranger V Red **Zeo Power Sword Blue Senturion *Blue Senturion **Weapons ***Senturion Synergizer Time Force Blue *Time Force Blue Lunar Wolf Ranger *Lunar Wolf Ranger **Lunar Cue Yellow Wind Ranger *Yellow Wind Ranger **Weapons ***Ninja Sword Crimson Thunder Ranger *Crimson Thunder Ranger **Weapons ***Thunder Staff ***Crimson Blaster ***Thunder Blaster White Dino Ranger *White Dino Ranger S.P.D. Red Ranger *S.P.D. Red Ranger **Delta Blasters Combo Mode Sentinel Knight *Sentinel Knight Excelsior *Excelsior Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger *Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger Ultraforce Red *Ultraforce Red **Morphing Devices ***Gosei Morpher **Power Cards ***Twistornado **Weapons ***Mega Blaster Ninja Fury White Ranger *Ninja Fury White Ranger (male verison) ** Ninja Blade Morpher ** White Ninja Star ** Ninja Star Strike *** Ninja Blaster Ranger Keys Pirate Force Green The Pirate Force Green Ranger Key is Donny's personal Ranger Key which allows him to transform into Pirate Force Green. Whereas the keys of the 34 Ranger teams were created out of the sacrifice of their powers in the Legend War, the origin of the Pirate Force Ranger Keys is unknown, though it can be assumed the Red Legend had a role in their creation. As with the other Pirate Force Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Pirate Force Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. This Ranger Key was turned into a Ranger puppet once, by Basco. Along with the other High Seas Rangers bar an incapacitated Mark, Donny confronted and defeated the puppet Pirate Force Green. Pirate Force Christmas During the Pirate Force Rangers' Christmas Eve battle, Orion borrowed the Pirate Force Green Ranger Key and the Pirate Force Red key and merged them into the High Seas Christmas Ranger Key, allowing him to assume a special hybrid form of Pirate Force Red and Pirate Force Green called Pirate Force Christmas. Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities